


May 20, 2374 - version 2

by MiaCooper



Series: Happy birthday, Captain Janeway [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Episode: s04e11 Concerning Flight, F/M, May 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Chakotay always seemed to give her the perfect birthday gift.Stardate 51380.8, duringConcerning Flight.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Happy birthday, Captain Janeway [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	May 20, 2374 - version 2

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a temporal glitch, Kathryn has two birthdays this year.

There was a violet smudge of ink on her chin that drew his gaze and made his fingers twitch with the urge to rub it away.

He thrust the package toward her. She wiped her hands on a rag before she unwrapped it: an ink well, a stylus, a paintbrush. He’d carved the wooden handles himself.

For a moment her hands faltered and her expectant smile dimmed.

“What is it?”

“The strangest thing,” she murmured. “For a moment I pictured an old-fashioned watch –”

She shook the ghosts away, and smiled at him.

“This is perfect,” she said. “Thank you, Chakotay.”


End file.
